Love Takes Time
by Kamilia
Summary: Atem and Anzu were lovers in the past lives and both died due to an unforunate event. Then three thousand years later the two meet again and uncover their past lives and together along with thier best friends will have an unforgetable adventure.
1. Until We Meet Again

The young violet eye pharaoh, lay peacefully on his large bed, enjoying the few moments he ever got to rest. Ever since he became pharaoh, almost five months ago, he rarely had time for himself. The only noise that could be heard was from the children, playing around the palace. The tri coloured hair teen closed his eyes, about to drift off into a deep slumber, unaware of someone entering the room until she kissed his lips.

"Tea," He moaned as he returned the kiss.

"How did you know it was me?" Tea asked as the two parted. The pharaoh opened his eyes to see a shoulder length brunette with fair complexion and bright blue eyes.

"Your scent, my queen and remember anyone apart from you that tries to kiss me would suffer a faith worst than death."

Tea lay beside Yami before resting her head on his chest. Yami hugged Tea's waist, to bring her closer to him. The two lay in comfortable silence till Tea asked, "Do you remember this time two years ago we couldn't show our feelings for each other."

"I remember that's when my father was pharaoh and you had just arrived to the palace to be executed." He thought back to the day the two met.

Flashback

_The seventeen year old Prince Yami sat on the throne beside his father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon. Then two guards entered the room, holding Tea with ropes and chains. _

"_My, Pharaoh," One guard said. "This woman was found stealing from the market." _

"_Oh really," The pharaoh said. "Then she shall be punished. We have ways of dealing with petty thieves like her, and that is death." _

_As his father was talking, the prince couldn't seem to take his eyes off the girl. Then once he heard death, Yami said._

"_No." _

"_No what, son?" The pharaoh asked. _

"_Father, instead of death, how about something else like a lighter sentence?" _

"_No son, you know the rules for thieves, now guards send her to the dungeon." The pharaoh ordered. The guards dragged Tea to the dungeon but not before Yami and Tea made eye contact. _

_As night came around Yami walked towards the dungeon, after much convincing he managed to convince his father to give Tea a lighter sentence, instead of her freedom she would become his personal servant. _

_When he reached the dungeon, Yami heard someone singing. He looked to see Tea sitting in her cell, singing with her eyes closed. _

_Everyday I rise on a prayer  
that's all I got 2 take me thru  
I know one day I must n I will (oh, oh)  
free myself from everything that holds me captive_

Chorus:  
going to b free like a bird in the sky  
going to b free going to fly so high  
going to b free going to free my mind  
going to b free going to fly so high

Life is so sweet n I don't wanna die  
but this burden I bear cud b hard sometimes  
food scarce so mi juggle everywhere  
sometimes fi mek a move mi cyaah find no bus fare  
go look fi mama joy shi seh ntn nuh deh dere  
pon d yute dem face I see d pain

_Tears flowed from Tea's eyes, wishing she could be free from her cell. _

"_You have a beautiful voice." Yami said. Tea opened her eyes, surprised. _

"_Prince?" Tea asked nervous. _

_Yami opened the cell gate, and walked over to Tea, to release her from the chains. _

"_Please call me Yami when we are alone, which will be a lot. Since I convinced my father to make you become my servant, as a lighter sentence and you are to take orders from me and me alone." _

"_But why, prince?" _

_Yami smiled. "Let's just say it's a personal thing." _

End Flashback

"And after that day, we started to show our feelings for each other but we had to keep our relationship a secret, since royalties couldn't be with commoners." Tea said as she played with his gold bang.

"Yes, that's true until my father died a few months ago and I became pharaoh, I changed that rule so we could be together and now in a few days we shall be husband and wife." Yami grinned.

"I am glad." Tea kissed his lips, which Yami gladly returned. As it became more passionate, someone entered the room.

"Pharaoh," a brunette with blue eyes said before seeing the two kissing.

"What is it Seto?" Yami asked, upset at him for interrupting his and Tea's private moment.

"Um….Um, a creature has attacked the city and is heading towards the palace as we speak." Seto said.

Yami looked at Tea, giving her a sad look before grabbing his DiaDhank, and was about to leave the room with Seto till he saw Tea following them.

"Love, please stay here. I want to make sure your safe."

"You are supposed to know me well enough by now. Whenever you're facing danger, I will be there beside you fighting and giving it my all."

Yami knew when Tea made up her mind, there was no changing it. He simply nodded before the three left the room.

"The other members of the royal court along with Mana have left already, to try and kill the monster." Seto informed Yami as they walked into the stables.

"What do you know of this creature?" Yami asked as he took out his horse.

"Nothing much, apart from it is a powerful creature."

"That is of no help to me." Yami and Seto mount their horses; he looked over to see Tea on hers as well and had a DiaDhank on her wrist.

The three rode off towards the monster.

* * *

"Master, I don't know how long we can hold of this monster." Mana said as she used her magic to summon Dark Magician Girl.

"Mana, we have to try till the pharaoh gets here." Mahad said to the brunette as he summoned the Dark Magician.

"Isis, can you see into the future and tell us a way to defeat this creature?" Mahad asked as he looked up at a large, grey monster known as Zorc, the dark one.

"No Mahad, I can't. My necklace is been blocked by something." Isis sighed sadly. "I don't know if we can defeat this monster."

"Don't give up, for even the strongest creature has its weakness and we shall take down this creature." Mana said. Then a large red dragon flew pass them and attacked Zorc.

"Isn't that Slifer, the Sky Dragon?" Mana asked as she turned around to see the pharaoh, Seto and Tea, riding towards them.

"Pharaoh, you made it!" Mahad smiled for a moment.

"I came here as soon as possible."

"Pharaoh, what are we going to do?" Mana asked, nervously.

"I have an idea, but I am not sure how effective it would be." Yami moved forward. "Everyone call back your monsters." He ordered the member of the court. The five along with Mana did as they were told. Yami prepared to summon two other monsters.

A few moments later, he summoned The Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk, the Tormentor.

"Karim, can I borrow the millennium scale?"

"Yes my pharaoh." Karim handed Yami the golden scale. Yami used the scale and fused his three creatures to form The Creator of Light.

Yami gave Karim back his scale and ordered his monster to attack Zorc.

"Your creature cannot defeat me!" Zorc laughed as he attacked. He punched the Creator of Light onto the ground then attacked Yami.

"Yami, get out of the way!" Tea ran towards him.

Yami ran as he said, "Tea, stay where you are."

The Creator of Light got up and attacked Zorc but was too late as he had already attacked Yami and Tea.

The Creator managed to use its powers and send Zorc to the shadow realm before disappearing.

Seto looked over to see Yami and Tea lying on the floor, both hanging on for dear life, their hands holding each other. He heard whispering coming from them as he moved closer along with the other members of the court.

"My beautiful Tea, no matter what happens I will always love you." Yami said.

"I know love as I will always love you, forever and we will be together in another life." Tea began to cry.

"Don't cry my queen, I hate seeing you cry. Your tears are valuable to me."

"I love you, Yami."

"I love you too, Tea and we will meet again in time." Yami took his last breath. Tea held his hand tightly before laying her head to the ground and died knowing she would be with her love again, only in a matter of time.

Seto ran over to the two and checked their pulse. Once he released that they were no more, he looked over to where everyone else was standing.

"They are died." He simply said.

"You know what this means Seto?" Isis asked, trying to hold back the tears. "Since you are Yami's cousin, you're next in line to take the throne."

"I know." Seto tried also to fight back his tears. He picked up Yami's lifeless body and carefully took off the millennium puzzle before walking towards the palace.

Mahad lifted up Tea and carried her to the palace with the rest of the royal court following behind.

* * *

3000 Years Later.

"Anzu Mazaki, you're going to be late for your first day of school." Mrs. Mazaki said from the kitchen.

"I am coming, mother." A girl came into the kitchen looking the spitting image of Tea and wearing a pink oxford jacket, white shirt, blue skirt and tie, white socks and brown shoes.

"How do I look?" Anzu asked.

"Beautiful as always, now hurry up or else you will be late." Mrs. Mazaki said.

Anzu took up her bag and books before quickly left the house.

A couple minutes later Anzu walked up to her new school. She walked into the school and saw students walking quickly to their classes.

"Now, where do I find the office?" She said to herself then someone came from behind and knocked her to the ground, causing all her books fall all over the ground. Anzu looked up to see a male with red hair getting up and ran towards his class. "What a jerk!" Anzu began to pick up her stuff.

"Need a hand?" A deep voice said from behind her. She looked around to see a male about her age, with tri colour hair and violet eyes and wearing a blue jacket and pants, white shirt and a black choker.

"Thank you." Anzu whispered.

"Welcome." The male helped Anzu with her stuff.

"You're new here, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am Anzu Mazaki." Anzu held out her hand for him to shake it.

"I am Atem Mutou." He reached over to shake her hand.

As his hand connected with hers, something surge though them. "Wow." The two said as they parted.

"Um…Atem, can you point me to the principal's office. Please."

"Sure, I can do something better. I will walk you there." Atem smiled as he looked at the sheets of paper that fell out of the books. Picking them up, he read a few sheets.

"These are awesome songs. Did you write them yourself?"

"Yeah, I write whenever I can but I don't consider myself to be that good." Anzu blushed.

"Don't underestimate yourself. You have an amazing talent." Atem informed her.

"Thank you."

Atem walked her to the office and said, "I will be waiting here when you come out."

Anzu nodded before walking into the room.

A few moments later Anzu came out back with her timetable.

"What class do you have, now?" Atem asked.

"History, room thirty eight," Anzu answered, as she looked down on the paper.

"You and I have the same class." Atem said. "Let's hurry up before the teacher comes, I want to introduce you to my friends."

* * *

Eight Hours later 

Anzu and Atem walked home together, after releasing they lived only a few houses apart. Atem introduced Anzu to his two best friends, Joey Wheeler, dirty blonde hair boy with honey coloured eyes and Tristan Taylor a brunette with dark brown eyes.

"Thank you Atem for walking me home." Anzu said as the two reached her front step.

"It was no problem; I would do anything for a friend."

"A friend? That sounds nice." Anzu smiled.

"How about tomorrow, I come by, and walk to school with you?" Atem asked.

"I would love that." Anzu gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'_We will meet again in time.'_ A voice said in hers and Atem's mind.

'_Wired._' Both thought before Anzu walked inside. Atem smiled as he left and walked home.

"Anzu, sweetie, is that you?" Mrs. Mazaki asked, from the living room.

"Yes mom."

"So, how was school today?" Mrs. Mazaki asked as she walked to her daughter.

"It was fun, I made three friends today."

The brunette woman smiled widely. "I am so happy for you darling. You should invite them over one day."

"I just met them mom and you will be able to see one tomorrow morning. He is coming to walk me to school."

"_He_? Is he cute?"

Anzu blushed. "He is very handsome mother, now can I go to my room now?" Anzu said playfully.

"Yes you can, I am just happy for you darling. Now I am going to make the dinner before your father comes home. Do you have any homework?"

"Yeah, but very little so I think I can manage." Anzu went to her room. As she threw down her bag, Anzu lay on her bed, holding a single sheet of paper.

FREE

_Everyday I rise on a prayer  
that's all I got 2 take me thru  
I know one day I must n I will (oh, oh)  
free myself from everything that holds me captive_

Chorus:  
going to b free like a bird in the sky  
going to b free going to fly so high  
going to b free going to free my mind  
going to b free going to fly so high

"I am almost finished with this song. It still needs a little more work" Anzu told herself.

* * *

Atem finally reached home and took a deep breath before walking to his room.

He threw down his bag and walked over to a small desk with a golden box on it. Atem's grandfather gave it to him a few years ago, as a birthday present. According to his grandfather, the legends say that this puzzle was over three thousand years old and once belong to a great and powerful pharaoh and whoever fixes the puzzle would have great powers.

Atem removed the lid off the box and carefully took out the almost finished puzzle.

"Just two pieces left to go." Atem carefully put the two pieces in their place, and then a bright light engulfed the room.


	2. The Dream

As Anzu button up her school jacket, she heard a knock coming from the downstairs door.

"Mom, Dad, can one of you get that?" She asked from upstairs.

"Who could that be, coming by this early?" A male with brunette hair and grey eyes asked as he got up from the kitchen table.

"It must be Anzu's friend," Mrs. Mazaki said, as she followed her husband to the door.

Mr. Mazaki opened the door to reveal Atem.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Atem Mutou, I'm Anzu's friend." Atem answered.

"Oh, come on in Atem and have a seat, Anzu will be down in a few minutes." Mrs. Mazaki said.

"No need Mom, I am ready." Anzu said from behind them. "Hey Atem, let's go."

"Yeah," Atem said as Anzu walked towards him. "It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki."

"Same here Atem." Mrs. Mazaki said as she placed a hand on Anzu's shoulder. Anzu looked at her mom and heard her whisper softly. "He is very handsome, honey. You two look cute together."

Anzu blushed, hoping Atem didn't hear that before taking his hand and walked away.

"Anzu, what was that about?" Atem asked as the two were at a far enough distance from the house.

"Nothing important, my mom just you know been a mom." Anzu noticed the millennium puzzle hanging by a chain around Atem's neck. "What's that?" She asked.

"This is the millennium puzzle, my grandpa got it for me a few years back and I just finished it yesterday. Legend has it that this once belonged to an ancient pharaoh, over three thousand years ago."

"Wow, I wonder if there is anymore items like it." Anzu became more interested.

"There is, Grandpa said there are six other items, but they could be anywhere in the world right now."

'_Tea.'_ A male voice whispered.

"Did you say something, Anzu?" Atem asked.

"No, I didn't." Anzu answered.

"I most be hearing things." Atem whispered to himself.

A few minutes later Atem and Anzu reached in front of the school only to see a group of girls, running towards them, screaming.

"Atem, what's going on?" Anzu asked as Atem grabbed her hand and ran away.

The two ran behind the school and saw a small shed. He dragged Anzu and the two quickly hid in it.

"Atem-." Anzu said before he covered her mouth.

The group of teenage girls ran passed the shed and disappeared. Atem removed his hand his hand from Anzu's mouth.

"Atem, why were does girls chasing you?"

"I am the king of games, so some of the girls here are after me because of my popularity." Atem explained.

"You were the one that defeated Maximillion Pegasus? No way!"

"You didn't know?" He asked.

Anzu shook her head for no. "But at least your popular with the girls, you most have a girl by your side." Anzu hoped it wasn't true. But it puzzled her, she only met him yesterday and since the first moment they spoke, Anzu felt like they had met before.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend. This may sound strange but ever since I can remember, I felt like my heart belonged to someone but I don't know who she is. Silly isn't it?"

"No I don't think it's silly. In fact I feel the same way as you, for a very long time now." Anzu said.

"I hope you find whoever it is." Atem said.

"And I hope you find her, and whoever holds your heart will be a very lucky girl for having someone as sweet and smart as you." Atem blushed because of what she said.

Unaware by Atem, Anzu was blushing too and after a few moments of uncomfortable silence Atem said. "Anzu, I think we are in the clear, so let's go."

Anzu nodded before the two left the shed and head off to class.

* * *

A woman with long raven hair, dark brown eyes and wearing a light brown dress reaching down to her ankles and a golden necklace. As the woman sat around her desk, the necklace began to glow.

"The puzzle has been fixed, now the battle will soon begin." She said in a whisper.

"You are correct Isis." A voice said. Isis looked up to see a man with a golden key hanging around his neck and wearing ancient Egyptian clothing.

"Shadi?" Isis look to see her office door was closed.

"Isis, I had a vision of a young boy, he has finally done what countless men before him could never do." Shadi said. "All the millennium items have now been found and the greatest shadow duel will begin."

"I know what I most do." Isis got up and opened a small safe.

"You must hurry and get to the boy before your brother does."

Isis smiled as she opened the safe. "No need Shadi, my necklace has shown me that the boy will come to me." Shadi disappeared as Isis took out a card with a large red dragon on it.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, after school was dismissed Atem, Anzu, Joey and Tristan walked home quietly till Joey asked, "Anzu, we are going to the arcade tomorrow, do you want to come?"

"It's Saturday, so yeah, I would love to go." Anzu smiled.

"Awesome." Joey and Tristan said.

"What time and which arcade?" She asked.

"Noon and it's the Domino arcade." Tristan answered as they reached an intersection. "See you three tomorrow, I am going right."

"See yah, Tristan." They answered before he ran off.

"I am going left, see you two later." Joey smiled as he walked off, leaving Atem and Anzu alone.

"And we are going straight." Anzu laughed as she and Atem started to walk. They started to talk about random things and saw how much they have in common till they reached Anzu's house.

"Anzu, how about I come pick you at eleven thirty tomorrow, if you want me to that is?"

"Sure, that sounds great." Anzu said before going into her house.

Atem had a small grin on his face as he walked home.

* * *

Night slowly approached, Atem closed his grandfather's game shop for the night and went up to his room, took a quick shower before coming out wearing nothing but a blue boxers and the millennium puzzle. Atem lay on his bed about to drift off to sleep till he heard a knock coming from his door.

"Come in." Atem sat up. The door opened to reveal a short man with grey spiky hair and purple eyes wearing a blue jumpsuit, white shirt and an orange bandana. "Hey, Grandpa." Atem said.

"Atem, I just wanted to congratulate you on finishing what many men had failed to do and are you feeling any better since this morning? You seem a little off when you left the house today." Grandpa Mutou said.

"Yeah, I feel better, but yesterday all I remember is that I fixed the puzzle and then I saw a light. Then the next thing I knew I woke up this morning with the puzzle on the table.

"Maybe something magically is at work but we will discuss this later." Grandpa got up and left. Atem sighed as he lay back onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Dream

_In a large garden, two persons sat by a white coloured water fountain One wore royal anicent eygptain clothing while the other wore a simple coco colour dress, reaching down to her knees._

"_You look beautiful as always, my love." The tri colour, spiky hair teen said._

"_Thank you, my pharaoh; you don't look so bad yourself." The brunette, blue eye girl said. _

"_I love you so much, Tea." _

"_I love you too, Yami. I just wish we didn't have to keep our relationship a secret." Tea pouted. _

"_I know Tea, and once I become pharaoh, I promise to change that rule. I can't image marrying anyone but you." Yami kissed her lips. Tea moaned as the kiss became more passionate._

"_Yami, we should stop before someone sees us." Tea tried hard to not enjoy the kiss but failed. _

"_Don't worry, I told the guards not to let anyone in. I want to enjoy as much alone time as I can with you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Yami said._

"_And you are to me." Tea said. _

"_Tea, I can't image my life without you nor will I make it a reality." Yami rubbed Tea's cheek. _

"_You're so sweet, I don't know what I did to deserve you but I will spend the rest of my days, cherishing the moments we have." Tea leaned over to kiss Yami's lips._

End Dream

Atem woke up to see the sun rays, shining into his room.

"That was a strange dream. It almost seemed like a memory." Atem whispered. "The girl looked so much like Anzu, so breathtaking. It felt so real." Atem shock the thought out of his head. "It was just a dream, I know I feel something towards Anzu since the first moment we meet but…" Atem was interrupted when his grandfather called him for breakfast.

"Coming, Grandpa." Atem got up and when downstairs.

* * *

Anzu opened her eyes and thought '_It was only a dream but it felt so real. I know I have feelings for Atem but am I in love with him? Love takes time to develop and I feel so confused.' _Anzu sighed as she got up to take a shower. _'Maybe the day out with Atem and the guys will help clear up my feelings.'_


	3. The Dance Off

A knock came from the door of the Mazaki's residence. Mrs. Mazaki gave a small sigh before walking over to the old oak door. She opened it to reveal Atem, wearing black jeans with white shirt and a black choker, and the millennium puzzle hanging around his neck by a silver chain.

"Atem, nice to see you again, come in while I get Anzu." Mrs. Mazaki said.

"Thank you, Mrs Mazaki." Atem walked into the house, while Anzu's mother closed the door.

"Anzu, Atem is here!" Her mother yelled.

"Thanks mom." Anzu yelled back as she zipped up her blue shorts. _'Prefect,'_ Anzu thought before taking up her purse and walked out of her room. Anzu walked downstairs to see Atem, making small talk with her mother and blushed as images from her dream came flowing though her mind.

* * *

Atem heard footsteps coming from stairs and turned to see Anzu wearing a blue shorts and a black shirt with _Girls Rule, Boys Drool, _written boldly across her chest in white and black boots.

'_How beautiful,' _Atem thought_._

"Anzu, you look marvellous." Atem said as he got up and walked over to her.

"Thank you, Atem," Anzu said shyly. "You look great. Are you ready to go?"

Atem nodded before saying goodbye to Mrs. Mazaki and left the house.

"Anzu, it is only eleven thirty five now and knowing Joey and Tristan they will be late, so how about I give you a little tour of the town?" Atem asked.

"I will love that; can we stop at the Domino Museum first? I heard that they have an ancient Egypt exhibit and I would like to see it."

Atem agreed and the pair went off.

* * *

_At the Museum_

Isis walked out of her office, carrying some old documents while in deep thought till she heard a female voice saying, "Atem doesn't that look like your puzzle?"

'_Puzzle? They are here.' _Isis thought as she walked to where the voice came from. Once she arrived, Isis saw Atem and Anzu, looking at a tablet consisting of several duel monsters and the millennium items.

"Yes Anzu, it is." Atem answered her question observing the entire brown tablet till his violet eyes caught three unfamiliar monsters curved at the top of the stone tablet.

"I have never seen those monsters before."

"What monsters?" Anzu asked.

"Those three monsters at the top," Atem pointed towards them. "My Grandfather owns a game shop and has every single duel monsters card in creation but those three."

Anzu was about to say something until someone said, "That is because; those cards are one of a kind."

The two teens looked around to see Isis, walking towards them. "Atem look at her necklace." Anzu pointed out.

"This is the millennium necklace and it has powers like the puzzle. It can show me events from the past and future."

Atem and Anzu looked spectacle as they took a glance at each other then back at Isis.

Isis took out a card. "Atem, you can have this card. It is Slifer, the Sky Dragon, one of the Egyptian God Cards." Atem took the card and examine the laminated card with the Red Dragon on it.

"But why are you giving me such a rare card and powerful card?" Atem asked.

"Do you believe in density?" Isis asked. Atem nodded. "Well my necklace told me that you were destined to have it and when you reach home, there will be an invitation waiting for you." Isis turned around and walked away, before stopping and said, "We will meet again and at that time everything will become clear." She then walked away and shortly disappeared out of sight.

Atem and Anzu looked at each other once again then at the card. "That was weird." The two said.

Atem put the card with the others before he and Anzu walked out of the museum.

* * *

"Where the heck is those two?" Joey muttered, impatiently as he and Tristan stood in front of the Domino Arcade.

"You are so impatient, they will be here." Tristan said. "Have you realized that Atem seems to be attracted to our new friend?"

"Hm…no, I haven't notice." Joey said.

"You idiot! You wouldn't notice anything unless someone pointed it out to you." Tristan sighed.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Joey growled.

"Need a q-tip?" Tristan chuckled. Joey grabbed Tristan and prepared to punch him until he heard a familiar voice.

* * *

Anzu and Atem walked towards the arcade and saw Joey wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt and black pants with blue and white sneakers and Tristan wearing a red and black jacket with a cream shirt and black pants with black and white sneakers.

Atem sighed before saying, "Joey and Tristan, break it up."

"He started it." Joey released Tristan from his hold.

"What took you two so long, anyway?" Tristan as he fixed his crushed jacket.

"We took a little detour along the way." Anzu said. She and Atem had agreed to not tell Joey and Tristan about their early encounter.

"Kay." Joey said. "Let's go people and have some fun." The four walked into the arcade.

"There are so many games here; I don't know which one to play first." Anzu said.

"I am sure you will find one. Looks like Joey and Tristan has." Atem pointed to the two rushing towards a racing game.

Anzu giggled before pinpointing a _Dance, Dance Revolution Machine. _

"So, who will be my next opponent?" A male with black locks, dark complexion, dark brown house and piercings on his nose and eyebrow asked, confidently.

The male looked at Anzu and asked, "You girl, in the black, how about a dance?"

"No Anzu, let's just ignore him. His name is Johnny and everyday he comes here, challenging girls and when they lose, they have to go out with him." Atem said.

"No way Atem, this guy maybe good but I know I am better, and there is no way I am going to lose to him." Anzu said confidently.

"Anzu, I don't-." Atem said. Anzu cut him off.

"I will be fine, I promise." Anzu kissed Atem's cheek. Anzu walked onto the DDR, leaving Atem blushing.

'_Her lips are soft; I wonder how they would feel against mine.'_ Atem thought as an image of him and Anzu sharing a kiss as the sun sets.

"You should have listened to your friend, and have backed down. Now you're going to regret it once you lose to me." Johnny grinned.

"Get a life, Johnny." Anzu said as the machine activated. The two began to dance.

As Anzu danced, Atem became puzzled as her moves seemed familiar to him, some how.

Anzu smiled as she moved to the beat of the music and stepped on each arrow as it came up onto the screen.

Within a few minutes, the music stopped and Anzu emerged the winner while Johnny growling loudly, walked away in disgrace. She looked to where Atem was standing and started to walk to him, until she collapsed onto the floor.

Anzu heard Atem yelling her name as he along with Joey and Tristan rushed over to her. She tried to stay awake but couldn't and then everything went black.


	4. Help Us

Anzu opened her eyes to see high lavender ceilings. _'Where the heck am I?'_ She thought, turning to her side to see a night table. Scanning the items on it she gazed upon a picture of Atem, Joey and Tristan, at school, smiling.

'_Okay, I am at one of the guys houses but which one?' _Anzu sat up from the four post bed, groaning a little. She gently rubbed the back of her head, feeling a small bump on it, from the fall. Putting the minor injure aside, Anzu looked around the room, admiring the light purple paint on the walls. Taking a deep breath she placed her feet on the dark purple carpet and got up. There wasn't much to see in the room apart from a computer in the far left corner of the room, near the window, a plant, walk in closet, a door most likely leading to the bathroom, some pictures of the guys along with Atem and his family and another door leading who knows where. Anzu walked to the door, opened it. Stepping out she heard Atem's voice coming from downstairs.

* * *

"Atem, who is that girl?" Grandpa Mutou asked as the two sat around the dining room table.

"Her name is Anzu. Remember the new friend at school I was telling you about?"

"Oh, yes I remember now. She is also the girl you have been dreaming about for the past few nights now." Grandpa grinned. "I see you finally got yourself a girlfriend, son and I most say she is a beauty."

Atem blushed, "Grandpa, she is not my girlfriend, just a very good friend."

"And it's uncommon for you to be muttering your friend's name in your sleep."

"You're reading too much into this, Gramps but I will admit that she is the smartest, most beautiful girl I have ever met. Even though we only met two days ago her smile…eyes…her figure…her move…personality, is just amazing. Anzu is one of the few girls that treats me like a regular person and…" Atem trailed off. _'I think I might be falling for her.' _He thought.

Grandpa decided to change topics and took out a small white envelope. "This came for you earlier, it's from Kaiba Crop."

"Kaiba Crop?" Atem puzzled, took the letter and opened it.

"What does it say?" Grandpa asked impatiently.

"I am invited to participate in a tournament hosting at Downtown Domino, two weeks from now."

"Are you going?"

Atem thought back to what Isis said earlier. "I will, it could be different than all the other tournaments I've done."

Grandpa was about to say something till a soft voice said, "Atem."

Atem and Grandpa looked to see Anzu leaning against the doorjamb.

"Anzu…" Atem whispered.

"Oh, young lady I see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Grandpa asked as he got up and walked over to Anzu.

"I am fine, Mr. Mutou." Anzu remembered that Atem told her that he was living with his grandfather on his father's side.

"Please call me Grandpa, any friend of Atem's can call me that, especially if they are as beautiful as you."

Atem let out a soft sigh as he got up, "Anzu, it's almost night; I will walk you home now."

"Thank you and good night, Grandpa."

"Good night dear and come by anytime." Grandpa said before the two teens left.

"Atem, um…what happened to me at the arcade? I remember beating that jerk, Johnny then I felt really weak and blacked out." Anzu asked as they walked down the street.

"Well you collapsed onto the floor and I carried you home. The guys and I were so worried about you when you fell." Atem answered, gazing at her. "Maybe I should have carried you to the hospital, to make sure you are okay."

"Atem, I feel fine. Thank you and I am sorry for ruining you guys day."

"Don't be," Atem said. "There will be other trips to the arcade."

A few minutes later they reached in front of the Mazaki residence.

As Anzu was about to open the door, she stopped when she heard Atem calling her. She turned around and said. "Yes?"

"Um…" Atem rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Anzu blurted out. "I know we have only known each other for two days now but…" Anzu was silenced by Atem's lips chasing onto hers. Anzu reacted by parting her lips so he could enter a place where no one had been before. Hugging her waist to bring Anzu closer, Anzu wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss. Never wanting to part but their lungs were depraved of air so they ended the kiss, both breathing heavily.

Anzu smiled, "I guess that's a yes to the date?"

Atem smiled as well, "I have liked you more than I have liked a person before. But I didn't want to come on too strong so soon and scare you."

"I really like you too, Atem and how does Friday sound to you?"

"Prefect, I will see you Monday, mi amore." Atem kissed her again. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I will love to be your girlfriend." She answered.

Hugging her once more, he left. Anzu opened the door and went inside before closing it. Happy that her parents were out for the night, she let out a loud scream. _'I have a date with the most wonderful guy ever.' _She thought.

It took a minute before Anzu finally relaxed and went upstairs, changed and when off to bed.

Atem walked home feeling overjoyed not realizing that the millennium puzzle was glowing.

Meanwhile in an abandon cavern a man wearing a dark cloak kneeled in front of three, golden serpents head, hanging on the wall. The room was dimly lit since there were only two torches hanging just above the serpent's heads.

Getting up the cloak figure walked up the concrete stairs and removed two cards from the serpent's mouths. He then turned to an army of cloaked men before saying, "Men, the soul of the pharaoh has finally been awakened. We must seek him out and retrieve what is rightfully mine."

"Yes, Master Marik." Everyone said.

* * *

It was now a few minutes pasted eleven when Atem walked out of the shower wearing nothing but a black coloured boxer. Switching off the room light, Atem when over to the bed thinking about Anzu till he drifted off to sleep.

Dream

_Sitting on the throne, Yami watched in boredom as the palace dancers preformed for him. It was the day of his coronation and he had to be there. As everyone in the palace throne room watched the dancers, Mana, Yami's long time friend came up to him and whispered. "She is ready for you now."_

"_Thanks Mana." He replied. _

"_Sure and good luck." Mana said shyly, giving him a quick wink before walking away. _

_Yami groaned, 'I hope Mana didn't tell her or it would ruin the whole surprise.'_

_Once he gave his speech Yami managed to slip out, unnoticed and head to the palace garden. Arriving he saw Tea wearing a strapless, white gown, gazing up at countless stars. _

_Sneaking up behind her, Yami hugged her waist from behind while kissing her neck. _

"_Oh, Yami." Tea moaned. _

_Parting from her, Yami asked, "Tea, you know I love you, right?" _

_Nodding she said, "Yes, I do. Yami is something wrong?" _

"_No, nothing is wrong. In fact it is something that I hope will make you happy."_

"_Then what is it?" Tea asked. _

"_Will you be my queen?" _

"_Me, queen?" Tea's eyes began to widen. _

"_Yes you, Tea, I love you and I want you as my wife and become the queen of Egypt."_

_Tears started to flow from Tea's eyes, Yami worried wiped them away. "Tea, why are you crying?" _

"_I am crying because I am happy. Yes Yami, I will marry you."_

_Yami cuffed her face before leaning down to greet Tea's lips with his, both unaware of a person standing in the shadows. _

"_Enjoy your engagement, Pharaoh while you still can for I will make you and your people suffer for what your ancestors did." The shadowy figure said before disappearing into the darkness._

End Dream

Atem woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Looking out though the window to see it was daytime. _'I have to tell, Isis about these dreams. Maybe she can tell me what they mean.' _He thought as he got up and changed into a blue pants, black shirt, blue jacket and a black choker.

Since it was Sunday, almost everywhere was closed, so he hoped that the museum was opened and Isis was there.

Reaching the museum, he asked a guard where was Isis. The guard pointed him to her office and once arriving he knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Isis. "Atem, I have been expecting you." She then opened the door wider to reveal Anzu sitting, wearing a pink shorts, white tank top with a pink jacket and a matching colour choker.

"Anzu…?" Atem said. "What are you doing here?"


	5. The Date

"Hey Atem…" Anzu said shyly. "I came here because I was having some strange dreams as well, and I thought Isis would be the best person to help me."

Atem walked into the room and took a seat next to Anzu. Isis closed the door before taking a seat in front of the teens.

"Like I was saying before, ever since Atem solved the puzzle, I have been having these strange dreams of him and me, in ancient Egypt, as a couple." Anzu informed Isis. "I kept calling him Yami and me, he calls Tea."

She took a deep breath before saying, "Three thousands years ago, the pharaoh that had own the puzzle," Isis indicated towards the ancient puzzle. "Was named Yami, and his bride name was Tea. One day a mysterious creature rose from the pit of the shadow realms and killed the two before it was destroyed by an unidentified creature. Now after three millennia their souls were reborn, into you two and since Atem has solved the seventh and finally millennium item, the creature of darkness will be here soon and you two will have to figure out how to destroy it once and for all."

"Say what know?" Atem and Anzu looked at each other before looking back at Isis.

"How are we supposed to defeat something that we don't know anything about?" Atem said.

"That is something I cannot tell you the outcome of, but I know he will appear at Kaiba's new tournament, in a human form."

"Do you know who he or it will look like?" Atem asked.

"No, I cannot. The evil one has blocked my visions and I can't be of much use." Isis said in disappointment.

After telling them how much she knew, Anzu and Atem left the museum. Standing in front of the musmeum, the couple started to discuss something.

"Um…," Anzu said. "It looks like we will be cancelling our date so we can figure out this."

Atem placed her hand into his and lifted it up to kiss it. Parting from it he said in a gently and sincere voice, "No we are not. I have almost finished everything for our special day, and trust me it will be something you will never forget." Anzu smiled. "I want my girlfriend to have at least one speical night before we go fighting evil monsters."

* * *

Friday Night

Atem waited patiently for Anzu downstairs. He was been occupied by a multitude of questioning from Mr. Mazaki.

After reaching question number twenty, Anzu entered the room and said, "Dad, stop asking Atem so much questions or you will scare him away."

Atem looked to Anzu stood and was taken back, she wore a tight blue mini skirt, white strapless blouse and a blue jacket.

* * *

Anzu took one last look in the mirror before taking up her purse. Walking downstairs she heard her father asking a whole lot of question. She stopped and laughed for a moment before deciding to rescue Atem. Reaching down the stairs she saw him dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, blue jacket and jeans as well as a black choker and the puzzle, hanging from around his neck.

After saying their good nights, the couple left.

"I hope my father didn't scare you?" Anzu looked to Atem as he started up the car. Driving out in his black convertable, he replied. "No he didn't. He knows I care a great deal for you and if I was in his position I would do the same."

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere special." Atem teased her.

"No fair." Anzu pouted. "Not even a little hint?"

"Okay here is a hint," Atem grinned as he reached a stop light; leaning over to her he kissed her lips, passionate. After two minutes they had to part when car horns were beeping loudly for them to move. Atem drove off and said, "I am taking you to two places tonight."

"Was that so hard?" Anzu said sarcastically. "Now tell me what the names are?"

"It's a surprise." Atem smiled.

Anzu decided to leave it be. After all she would find out later.

A few minutes later Atem stopped the car in from a restaurant.

"No way!" Anzu said amazed as she opened the car door. "This is one my favourite restaurants." Her parents took her her the first day the came to Domino and she fell in love with the food there.

"I know that's why I paid enough money so we could have the place to ourselves." Atem got out of the car as well. "Just one of the good things about been King of Games, I hope you like it?" Atem said. He knew Anzu wanted something simple and quite. He had asked her parent's for a list of Anzu's favourite places.

"I love it." Anzu answered as the two walked in, holding hands.


	6. Tea's Serect

"_Oh, no, what am I going to do? If anyone finds out that I am pregnant with Yami's child, he will be punished and I will be executed." Tea whispered as she sat in her room. She started to cry. She and Yami had been together for almost a year, before they had intercourse. They were each other's first. Now she was three months pregnant and unsure how Yami would react when she told him. Removing her tears, she left her room and walked to the garden. Every night she and Yami would meet in the garden and sometimes they would sneak into his room. _

_Reaching, she spotted Yami, gazing at the stars. _

"_Yami," Tea said softly as she walked to him. _

"_Tea, I am happy you could make it." Yami said as he walked over to her and kissed her, passionately. Parting, Yami looked into Tea's eyes and saw fear._

"_What is the matter, Tea?" He asked. _

"_I am not sure how to put this, but…" She looked around to make sure they were alone before continuing, "I am pregnant." _

"_What?" Yami asked, shocked. _

"_I am pregnant," Tea whispered._

"_Don't worry, Tea, we will work something out." Yami hugged her waist before kissing her forehead. Overjoyed that he was going to have a heir but sad because they would have to hid him or else all three of them would be died._

"_I don't know what I would do without you." Tea began to cry. _

_The next day, Yami had moved Tea to Jonouchi's house, one of their friends. They knew he and his wife could keep a secret. _

"_Don't worry Tea, I will visit you every day, I promise." Yami said before leaving her. _

_And so, every night for the next six months, Yami would go over to Jou's house till the baby was born. It was a boy. Tea cried as she handed her child to Mai, Jonouchi's wife. And with the money Yami gave her and Jou, they left the city, with the child, never to be heard from again. _

_It was the most painful thing they had to do but it was better for him, if no one knew or else he would have been executed, no matter age._

_When Yami returned Tea to the palace, no one asked questions as to where she was, which she was glad for. Yami made sure of it. _

_One night, Tea sat in the garden, alone. Yami was away doing business with another country and wasn't coming back till morning. Humming softly, she failed to hear Isis coming till she touched her shoulder. Looking around, Tea stood up and said, "Good afternoon, Priestess Isis. How may I be of service to you?"_

"_Tea, come with me, please." Isis said. _

_Tea nodded before Isis took her to a room, isolated from the rest of the palace. Sitting down Isis said, "Tea, I know of you and the prince's son…"_

"_Please Priestess, don't tell anyone." Tea said._

"_Relax child," Isis clamed her down. "I haven't told anyone. What you and the prince did was the right move, for you would have been killed if the pharaoh found out. _

"_Priestess that was the hardness thing I ever had to do." Tea said sadly. "Every day I wonder what will happen to him, and if he is been taken care of." _

"_I know child, and don't worry I have seen the future and he will be fine. Your friends will raise him to fine young man, who will some day take the throne."_

_Tea looked at Isis and asked, "How? When we gave him away?"_

_Isis smiled, "He will one day know his birth right and will ascent the throne in due time."_

"_What does he look like?" Tea asked. _

"_He looks just like his father," Isis smiled. _

"_Thank you Priestess. I am happy to hear he is doing alright." Tea returned the smile. This was the first time she has felt happy since giving away her son. "Is there anything else, Priestess?"_

"_No Tea, you may leave." Isis told her. Tea left the room, happy. Isis was happy that she was able to cheer up Tea._

End Dream

Anzu woke up from her dream and looked up at Atem who was still sleeping.

After their date, Atem carried Anzu back home and end up staying for the night. Since Anzu's parents had left to go on a trip, they spent sometime talking and making out before it became more intimate and made passionate love, for hours before falling asleep.

After talking to Isis, Anzu understood that her dreams were memories from her past life. Looking up at Atem, she saw him, sleeping peacefully. Looking at her clock she saw it was three a.m. and rest her head back onto Atem's well muscular chest and fell back asleep.


	7. Yami's Tragic Moment

Atem glanced at the alarm clock to see midnight, and yawned softly. He looked at Anzu, who was sleeping peacefully. Last night was better than he could have ever dream of. After taking Anzu to her two favourite places, he drove her home where they made out till it became imitate, and since they were each other's first it made the moment even more special. Hugging her nude waist, he kissed her lips before drafting off to sleep.

Even though they only known each other for eight days, to them it felt like a lifetime and nothing or no one will break the connection they share.

Dream

"_Prince, are you listening to me?" Seto asked as he, Yami and Mana rode back to Cairo, in a carriage. _

"_Yes I am, Seto. What is it that you want?" Yami said impatiently. _

"_I am saying your father isn't well and might not make it. So, you will have to find a bride and produce an heir to throne." Seto said. Yami sighed. _

'_If he only knew that I already have an heir.' Yami thought. _

_It's been only a few weeks since he and Tea gave away their son and even though it was the right thing to do, he still worried what will happen to him. _

"_Seto, leave him alone. Love takes time to form and he can't marry someone he doesn't love." Mana said._

"_Maybe if he wasn't spending so much time with that peasant girl, he could find a girl of royal status." _

"_Peasant girl? You mean Tea? She's cool, I like her." Mana said. _

"_You are only saying that cause the prince is here. If he wasn't spending time with that stinking street rat, the kingdom would be celebrating the union of the prince and a princess." _

"_Seto!" Yami yelled. "Don't you dare talk ill of Tea. She is not a street rat." _

"_Prince, she is nobody and will forever be a nobody!" _

_Yami became angry, no one should speak ill of his only love. "No she will not. One day she will become the fu-." Yami stopped when Mana kicked his leg. Looking at the brunette, Yami shut up. Mana knew of Yami and Tea's relationship for some time now and thought they where the ideal couple. _

"_What were you going to say?" Seto asked Yami. _

"_It is none of your business." Yami sighed. _

_Reaching the palace Yami heard word that his father's illness was getting worst. Rushing to his room he saw the elder man, lying almost lifeless. _

"_Father," He said. _

"_Son…come closer." Yami's father said, hoarsely. _

_Yami moved closer to him and kneeled beside his father's bed. _

"_Son, my time will soon come to an end and you shall become to new pharaoh. Yami, promise me this." _

"_What is it, father?" Yami asked. _

"_Promise me that you will find a bride that you love and produce an heir. Egypt needs a ruler. And one more thing son, I scene great evil afoot and I must tell you that in order to protect the land of sands, rested with the three Egyptian Gods." The Pharaoh took his last breath. _

_Yami looked to see his father was no more. He called the members of the royal court along with some guards in order to prepare for the mummification. _

End Dream 

Atem woke up and thought, _'The answers laid with the Egyptians god cards? How?'_

"Oh, Atem…" He heard Anzu whisper in her sleep. He looked at her as she shifted closer to him. Looking at the clock he saw a half past three.

"Anzu, I will find a way to protect you and the ones we love. This I promise you." Moving Anzu closer to him, Atem hugged her waist even tighter before kissing her and going to sleep.


	8. Start Of A New Adventure

Anzu felt something moving and opened her eyes to see Atem, with all his muscular glory, getting out of the bed.

"You weren't planning on leaving before I woke up, were you?" She asked, sheepish while blushing at the fact that he was naked and looked hot. Sitting up she yawn for a second.

"No," Atem smiled. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Leaning down, he clashed his lips onto hers.

"You're such a gentleman." Anzu stated as they parted.

"That's not what you said last night." Atem said, playfully.

Anzu laughed. "Please…"

"You were no lady last night." Atem laughed as well. Sitting beside her, he hugged her waist.

"Um…Atem, about last night, I had a dream. This time, we, I mean our past lives had a child and had to give him away."

"I know. I had a dream as well. Mine had Yami's father saying that the answers to defeating the evil lay with the Egyptian god cards."

"Mine was about Isis, a priestess, informing Tea that she and Yami's son would one day take the throne, and know of his royal heritage."

"I am glad." Atem replied before his stomach started to growl. "I will start on that breakfast."

Anzu nodded. Getting up Atem walked into the bathroom and covered himself with a towel before going to the kitchen.

'_I have the sweetest and hottest boyfriend ever!'_ Anzu thought, using the sheet to cover herself.

* * *

Atem placed the last plate on a tray before walking up to Anzu's room. Entering he saw her sitting on the bed with a towel on. Anzu turned on the T.V. as Atem sat down.

"Thank you." She gave him a kiss before taking up a glass of water. Sipping it see flipped though the station till a picture of Kaiba appeared.

"Tomorrow will be the first day of Kaiba's Battle City tournament," A female reporter said. "And all the best duellist in the world are expected to come out in their numbers including the world number one, Atem Mutou," A small picture of Atem appeared, "And the third ranking, Joey, 'the underdog,' Wheeler. Rumours say that the CEO of Kaiba Crop, is enforcing a new rule, in which the loser will have to hand over his or hers rarest card."

Anzu looked at Atem and said, "That's a pretty harsh rule. Whoever loses will have to give up their most valuable card."

"I am not worried. I am confident that I will not lose my Dark Magician." Atem grinned. "And as long as I have you and our friends supporting me, I won't fail."

Finishing their breakfast, they glanced at the clock to see a half past nine.

"Grandpa most be wondering where you are, right now." Anzu said.

"No, he's at Egypt, on a dig." Atem informed her. Placing the plates onto the floor Atem whispered, "Are you ready?"

"Whenever, you are." Anzu removed his towel, and threw it to the floor. Atem placed his lips onto hers while removing her towel and made love for countless hours.

* * *

The next day Atem and Anzu waited in the centre of Downtown Domino.

"I am so sore from yesterday. I don't know how I'm going to manage, duelling." Atem said.

"Then next time we will do it a little more gently." Anzu laughed. She was sore too but tried not to show it. "Are Joey and Tristan normally this late?"

"Yeah, they make it a habit. But sometimes I would lie and tell them an earlier time."

"Hey guys!" They heard Joey's voice. Looking around they saw him and Tristan running towards them.

"What took you so long?" Anzu asked.

"Overslept." Both answered.

"Did we miss the opening ceremony?" Joey asked.

"No, you're right on time," Anzu pointed to the fireworks.

"Guys, we have six hours and after that we will meet back right here." Atem said.

"Yes, chief!" Joey and Tristan joked.


	9. The Answer Plus A Stalker

Fireworks exploded to end the first part of the Battle City Finals. Looking at his clock, Atem said, "Tristan, we better get back."

Tristan nodded before they started to walk back to the middle of Downtown.

"Atem, I know it's none of my business but what's going on between you and Anzu?" Tristan asked.

"We are going out." He replied.

"You finally found a girl!" Tristan grinned. "So did you two do it already?"

Atem knew he what he was referring to but didn't want to discuss that topic.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Atem said.

"Come on Atem, I am you're best friend. Whatever you say will stay between us."

"Fine. We did it."

"Was she any good?" He wanted to press on.

* * *

Anzu heard the fireworks and said to Joey, "It's time to meet the guys."

"Alright." Joey said happily. He had just finished defeating Weevil, the regional champ, and receive the final locater card.

"Joey, you were awesome. I know you and Atem will kick butt in the finals."

"Thanks Anzu, it means a lot and if I can beat that Kaiba's butt, I will be the happiest person alive."

Anzu laughed. "You hate him that much."

"Yes! He thinks just because he owns a duelling company that he deserves to be the King of Games instead of Atem."

Anzu blushed at the sound of his name. She didn't know why, after all they have been going out for a few days now. Joey saw her face and asked, "Anzu, what's going on between you and Atem?"

"We are officially a couple." Anzu responded.

"I am glad. You two belong together." Joey said. Anzu smiled.

'_I am happy our family and friends accept our relationship.'_ She thought.

* * *

Meeting up with Atem and Tristan, they found out were the next location of the tournament is been held.

The next day, the gang met at the Domino Pier. Walking to the specific location they saw two hooded males, Mai Valentine, Bakura, Vivian Wong and Kaiba, who stood along side Mokuba, his brother and Roland, his chief of security.

Atem and Joey showed their locater cards before Kaiba explained.

"Okay, you geeks! Two helicopters should be coming here any moment to transport us to Kaiba Crop, Island, and there we will have the finals and decide the winner of the Battle City Tournament!" Finishing his very sweet speech, two black helicopters, flew towards the pier.

"Master Marik, that boy. He is the chosen one." Odion pointed out.

"I see that you fool!" Marik hissed as he watched Atem talk to Anzu. "I just hope Bakura keeps up his end of the deal."

* * *

Anzu moved closer to Atem and whispered, "Atem, I have a bad feeling about the two hooded guys and the white hair one."

"Me too. I think we should keep up our defensive whenever we are around them." Atem replied. Looking at how beautiful Anzu looked he took her hand and bring her closer to him. Hugging her waist he whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful as always."

Anzu hugged his neck and clashed her lips to his. "I love you." Anzu said for the first time as they parted. Even though the relationship was still young, saying I love you felt natural to the both of them.

"I love you too, so much and no matter what that would never change."

Anzu looked into his eyes and was about to lean up for another kiss, when Vivian parted them. She pulled Anzu from Atem's grip and cling herself onto him.

Anzu almost fell to the ground if Joey and Tristan hadn't caught her. Atem pushed Vivian off him and rushed to Anzu. Vivian grabbed Atem's hand to stop him and said, "Atem, baby. Don't you want me? After all I am much prettier than that person over there." Vivian pointed to Anzu.

Anzu smirked; she knew that Atem loved her and that no matter what he would never cheat on her especially with some cheap tramp like Vivian. Removing his hand from Vivian's grasp Atem said, "I don't want you. I love Anzu, more than anything." Walking over to her, he hugged her waist and gave her a passionate kiss. Parting he said, "Anzu, are you alright?"

"I am fine." Anzu said.

The helicopters landed and everyone started to board. Vivian looked at Anzu with a jealously. _'Atem Mutou, you will be mine.'_ She thought.

Boarding, the helicopters they took off.

After twenty minutes they saw an island with a huge mansion and stadium on it.

"Wow! This is some place." Joey said. "It will be prefect to kick Kaiba's butt."

"In you're dreams, Joey." Tristan said. "You will never defeat Kaiba."

"What a friend you turned out to be." He said sarcastically.

"I know." Tristan grinned.

"Atem, do you think we should tell them about what Isis said?" Anzu asked.

"No, not yet. We will have to find out who the evil one is."

Anzu nodded. Landing everyone existed before walking inside the mansion and into a room with a flat screen and a huge stage in froont of it.

Kaiba made his way to the stage and said, "The finals will start tomorrow and each finalist name will be randomly selected. Now everyone one including our unwanted guest," Kaiba looked to Anzu and Tristan. "Well be given a room for the remainder of tournament. Now see you losers tomorrow at 0800!" Kaiba left the room with Mokuba and Roland following.

"How charming…" Mai said as she walked over to Atem. "Atem Mutou, I know you may be the king of games for now but by the end of this tournament I will defeat you and be known every where."

"In your dreams honey!" Vivian butted in. "I will be the one to defeat Atem."

"Atem, can go to our room, now?" Anzu whispered as the two women aruged.

"Our room? I like the sound of that." Atem whispered back. Holding her hand, he said. "Joey, good luck tomorrow, and see you all tomorrow." With that they left.

"Oh, man. Atem is getting lucky tonight!" Joey and Tristan pouted. "Unlike us!"

* * *

Atem used a key card Kaiba had given everyone on the ride over. The door opened to reveal a very large bedroom, a king size bed positioned in the centre, mini bar and a flat screen television with french doors leading to a balacony.

Closing the door, Atem turned to Anzu and pressed his lips onto hers.

Anzu wanted more than anything for him to continue but the tournament had to come first for now. "Atem, shouldn't you be preparing your deck?"

"I already did," He informed her as he planted kisses onto her neck. To both of them it felt right.

* * *

It was now a half past midnight. Atem and Anzu breathed heavily as they collapsed onto the bed. Atem had used the sheet to cover them before Anzu rested her head on his chest. It didn't matter that their clothes where scattered everywhere and hair a mess, cause for now all they cared about was each other.

Kissing each other good night they drafted off to sleep.

Dream

_Yami stood in front of his royal court and Téa; he held his hand up and said, "I call fore the Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk, the Tormentor!" The two creatures appeared along side Slifer, the Sky Dragon._

_Taking Karim's scale, Yami fuse the three god cards together to form The Creator of Light._

End Dream.

Atem woke up and thought, _'That how I am going to defeat this great evil, by fusing the god cards. But how am I going to get them?'_

"Don't worry Atem, you will get them. I have faith in you." Anzu yawned.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I don't know," Anzu opened her eyes. "I guess we have telepathy or something like that."

Atem took her hand and gave it a kiss. "We are connected." He smiled.

"I guess so." Anzu returned the smile. "Now remember what Isis said? You will know what to do when the time comes. You are the best duellist in the world and I have the confidence that we will find a way though this together, along with the help of Joey and Tristan."

Atem grinned, "Thank you, I need that." Closing their eyes they went back to sleep dreaming of each other.

* * *

"Oh, Atem, by this time next week we will be together." Vivian said. Looking at a scrapbook full of pictures of Atem, "I know that Anzu girl has hypnotised you but I will break her spell and you will be making love to me instead of that tramp!"

Vivian had overheard the couple's actives and was outraged. "Anzu, I will kill you if it's the last thing I do." She hissed. "And Atem will be mine alone."


	10. First Duel

The next day, Anzu awoke and let out a soft groan. "That was some night." She said.

"You're telling me." Atem said, as he opened his eyes. "You were superb."

"You were amazing as well." She sat up and yawned.

"I think we should get going before they start the duel without us." Atem said. Getting up Anzu saw a birthmark on Atem's back in the shape of the puzzle.

"You have a birthmark in the shape of the millennium puzzle." She pointed out.

"Yeah, strange isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. I have a birthmark too, in the form a heart."

"I know. I saw it on your butt." Atem replied. Anzu blushed. Atem chuckled, "Anzu, I have seen you naked several times, and trust me you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Atem…I have something to ask you?"

"What is it?" Atem sat back on the bed.

"Why me? Even though we were lovers in a past life you didn't have to choose me. You are every girls dream guy and have thousands of girls in your fan club that are dying to be with you, and you choose me."

Atem took Anzu's hand and bring her closer to him. Hugging her waist he gave her a kiss. "I love you, Anzu, and you alone. Yes we were lovers in a past life and that may have played a part in it but even if we weren't... I would still love you because I feel something speical whenever I'm around you, and I know you're the only one I need and want in my life." He reassured her.

Anzu wrapped her arms around him, "I am sorry for doubting you. I have never loved anyone as much as I have you, and I am afraid of losing you to another girl."

"Trust me Anzu, you won't lose me. If anything I am afraid of losing you to another guy."

"What?" Anzu looked puzzled.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and I know guys would kill to be with you."

"Atem, you will never lose me."

"So, are you ready to go?" Atem asked.

Anzu nodded. "Yeah."

After taking a shower, they went to the main room were they saw Joey, flirting with Mai, Tristan, stuffing his face with cakes and sandwiches, Vivian standing in a corner, Marik, Odion and Bakura stood at the back of the room.

"Hungry?" Anzu asked.

"Very, I worked up an appetite, _working_ with you." Atem managed to give her a quick kiss.

"Working? Who knew working would be so enjoyable." Anzu giggled.

Walking over to the table, they greeted Tristan before serving themselves.

Kaiba walked in and made his way onto the stage. "Duellist and Mutt!" He looked at Joey.

"Kaiba, who you calling a mutt?" Joey barked.

"Clam down, underdog!" Kaiba yelled. "Now it is time for the first selection of duellist."

Taking out a remote he pressed a button and two names appeared, Atem and Bakura.

"You're duelling first." Joey said to Atem.

"After the winner of the first Duel is conformed we will return here for the selection of the second match."

"Good luck Atem." Anzu said.

"Anzu, he doesn't need luck. He has skills on his side." Tristan told her. "And there is no way the world number one duellist would lose to an unknown, wimp like Bakura."

Anzu smiled before taking a piece of the cake, taking a bite her palms started to get sweaty.

The guys started to move towards the stadium, while Anzu dropped the plate on the table. She spotted Mokuba leaving and asked, "Mokuba, what's in the cake?"

"Chocolate, milk, flour, sugar, cake mix and peanut, why?"

"It's nothing." Anzu answered.

"If you say so." Mokuba said, worried. "We better get going Anzu."

Mokuba ran out of the room, leaving Anzu by herself. Rubbing her stomach, the brunette ran to her and Atem's room.

* * *

"Where is it?" Anzu said, frustrated. Getting up off the floor, she glanced at a mirror and saw that a rash had covered most of her face and arms. Her breathing began uneasy and she started to sweat even more. She was allergic to peanuts and would always bring her medication, especially for a three day trip, but for some reason she couldn't find it.

"Atem…" She whispered before fainting.

* * *

Atem and Bakura stood in the middle of the stadium while the others sat in the stands.

Looking over to his friends Atem thought, _'Anzu, where are you? I have a bad feeling about all this.' _

Roland came out and said, "Duellist, get ready and let the duel begin."

"My move!" Bakura hissed, "And I summon The Portrait's Serect."

Atem summoned Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode.

"Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts, attacks and destroy The Portrait's Secret." Atem ordered.

Bakura: 4000 → 3700 Life Points. Atem place one card, face down.

Bakura summoned The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams, in attack mode. (1300 ATK / 1800 DEF).

Atem summoned Gamma, the Magnet Warrior, in attack position (1500 ATK / 1800 DEF).

"Gamma, the Magnet Warrior, attacks and destroy Bakura's monster."

Bakura: 3700 → 3500 Life Points. "Now Gazelle, attack his life points." Atem continued.

Bakura: 3500 → 2000 Life Points.

"Now I summon the Headless Knight." Bakura said. (1450 ATK / 1700 DEF).

"Gamma, attack the Headless Knight." Atem said.

Bakura: 2000 → 1950 Life Points.

Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts attacks Bakura.

Bakura: 1950 → 450 Life Points.

Bakura removed The Portrait's Secret, The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams, and Headless Knight from the flied to summon Dark Necrofear in attack position. (2200 ATK / 2800 DEF). Bakura placed two cards face down.

Atem attributed Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts to summon The Dark Magician Girl.

(2000 ATK / 1700 DEF).

Next, he activated his face down card, Magic Formula, and then equipped it to Dark Magician Girl to increase her attack points by 500.

Dark Magician Girl: 2000 → 2500 ATK / 1700 DEF).

"Dark Magician Girl, attack and destroy Dark Necrofear." Atem said.

(Bakura: 450 → 150 Life Points).

"Looks like Bakura is not putting up much of a fight." Tristan said. "I took Anzu, he was a wimp."

"Speaking of Anzu," Joey looked around. "Where is she?"

"Maybe she's at the bathroom or something." Mai said.

"No, I have a bad feeling about something." Joey said.

"Me too." Tristan replied.

"How about I look around while you stay here and cheer Atem on?" Joey asked. Tristan agreed before Joey ran off.

"Anzu could have just run off and..."

"And nothing Vivian!" Tristan growled. "I know Anzu, and she would be here to cheer on Atem."

Vivian muttered, "I wish that bitch would die. She doesn't deserve Atem or friends."

Back at the duel Dark Necrofear is sent to the Graveyard. Bakura activated his face down card, Dark Sanctuary, and then selected Gamma, the Magnet Warrior for its effect.

When Gamma, the Magnet Warrior attacked Bakura, Dark Sanctuary's effect negated the attack then inflicted damage to Atem's Life Points by half of Gamma's attack points.

(Atem: 4000 → 3250 Life Points)

Bakura's Life Points is increased by same amount that Atem lost.

(Bakura: 150 → 900 Life Points).

Bakura activated a trap card named, Destiny Board. Next, he activated the magic card The Dark Door. Then he placed one card face down and summoned Earthbound Spirit.

(500 ATK / 2000 DEF)

Atem summoned Kuriboh, in defense position (300 ATK / 200 DEF).

Atem attributed Gamma, the Magnet Warrior, Dark Magician Girl, and Big Shield Gardna to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon in attack mode

(X000 → 3000 ATK/ X000 → 3000 DEF). Since Atem held three cards Slifer's attack points comes to three thousand.

Bakura tried to select it as the target for Dark Sanctuary's effect, but fails.

"Slifer, the Sky Dragon, attack Bakura, directly!" Atem smiled.

(Bakura: 1200 → 0 Life Points.)

Atem wins.

"Master, is that…?" Odion said.

"Yes, I see my sister has given the boy, Slifer, but no matter. Even thought Bakura had failed us, we now know who has the god card and with the remaining two in my deck we will surely defeat him!" Marik said as he got up and left.

"The winner of the first match is Atem Mutou!" Roland called out. Atem looked towards the seats and saw that Anzu and Joey wasn't there.

"Tristan, where is Joey and Anzu?" he asked.

"Joey went to go look for her and hasn't returned as yet!" Tristan answered.

"Or the two of them could be together, and you're little Anzu could be cheating on you with your best friend." Vivian butted in.

"Butt out, you little tramp!" Tristan yelled. "Let's go look for her." He said to Atem.

Atem didn't wait for Tristan to finish as he ran to the mansion.

Reaching inside something was telling him to go into his and Anzu's room. He opened the door and saw her lying on the floor, with the rash getting worst.

"Anzu!" He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room. "Someone, I need a doctor now!"

Joey heard Atem's voice and ran to him. Seeing the teen he said, "Follow me!"

Atem did as he was told and within minutes they reached into the medical room.

The doctors had asked Joey and Atem to stay outside while they treated her.

"Joey, you should go to the duels." Atem sighed.

"No, I am staying here. Anzu needs us."

"Joey, I know she wouldn't want you to miss your duel. Go, I will call you when I find out what's wrong."

"Okay," Joey said reluctantly. "But please call me. And how did your duel turn out?"

"I won."

"I knew that Bakura couldn't beat you." Joey waved good bye before leaving.

* * *

Minutes later, the doctor came out and said, "Mr. Mutou, your girlfriend is doing alright. She just had an allergic reaction. I gave some medication and she will be feeling better in a few hours."

"Can I go in?" Atem said, relieved.

The doctor nodded before leaving. Atem went into the room and saw that Anzu's rash had went away.

"I felt something was wrong with you, but I didn't act. I am sorry Anzu." Atem whispered as he took a chair near to her bed.

"It wasn't your fault Atem." Anzu replied. "I will be alright soon. I just have to watch what I eat."

"The doctor said you will be fine in a few hours." He rubbed her cheek.

"Yeah, it looks like I am staying here for the night."

"I will miss you, sleeping beside me." Atem smiled.

"It won't be hard. You have done it before."

"I know, but ever since our date, I have had you by my side. You're the last person I see for the night and the first one when awake, and I want it to stay that way forever."

"I am not so sure my parents will agree to that sleeping arrangements." Anzu said.

"Don't worry. We will find a way."

"I feel so sleepy." Anzu started to yawn.

"Than go to sleep, beautiful. I will be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Anzu shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep, not knowing that Vivian was by the door, listening.

'_Enjoy your beauty sleep Anzu. Cause by this time tomorrow, you will be died.'_ She thought.


	11. The End Of Vivian

Anzu woke up and glanced at the clock to see one a.m. then she looked at Atem who was looking at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little better, but I'm a little woozy from the medication."

"I am glad. Now get some more sleep, the doctors say you need to rest."

"I will but only if you do something for me." Anzu said.

"What is it, love?" Atem asked.

"Get some sleep, yourself."

"What? I am staying here with you."

"And I want you to be well rested for your match later."

"Alright, but I will come by later before I go duel." Atem said, reluctantly.

"Oh, Atem, who made it to the next round?"

"Me, Joey, and the two hooded freaks."

"Kaiba lost?" Anzu giggled. "To whom?"

"To the short hooded male, and I think Kaiba got lucky, since he didn't have his precious Blue Eyes taken away."

"I wish I could have been there to see it." Anzu said. Atem kissed her forehead.

"Have sweet dreams, beautiful." Atem whispered. Giving her a kiss on the lips he left.

Vivian heard the door opened and stick her head out to see Atem, walking to his room. Waiting a few minutes before gently creeping into Anzu's room, opening the door she saw Anzu, sleeping.

'_Finally, I will get rid of this insect, and what better way to get rid of the unwanted than to use poison.' _Vivian thought as she took out a needle from her pocket.

"Atem?" Anzu said, weakly.

"Say good bye, bitch!" Vivian slapped her across the face. Anzu tried to get up but still felt weak from the medications. Vivian injected the needle into Anzu's left arm.

Her eyes started to roll back, heart stopped beating and skin started to turn cold. Vivian checked and saw that Anzu had a weak pulse. She sneaked out back before anyone came in.

'_This is how it ends?_' Anzu thought. _'I had dreams to complete, like become a dancer and have a family with Atem. Atem…I need you, I love you.'_

* * *

Atem awoke, breathing heavily. '_Something is wrong with Anzu.'_ He got up and ran to her room.

Reaching her felt for a pulse, _'Nothing. No she can't…'_

Atem ran out of the room. "I need a doctor in here. Now!"

* * *

"I am sorry Mr. Mutou but she is died." The doctor said, sadly.

"No! Check again. Anzu has to alive." Atem cried. Joey and Tristan tried to hold back their tears.

"I can't believe she's gone." Joey said. "She was like my little sister." He couldn't hold it in any longer and let the tears flow.

"I know what you mean." Tristan started to cry as well.

"Doc. Do you know how she died?" Vivian walked in, dressed in her nightgown.

"I would really know till I perform an autopsy, but from I can tell now… the cause of died is poison."

"What?" Atem said. "I wonder how that could have gotten into her system."

"Atem, darling, if anything Anzu more than likely say a bottle of it laying around and thought it was juice. You know how stupid she was." Vivian smirked.

"You bitch! Don't you dare talk of Anzu that way! She was anything but stupid. Now get out before I hurt you." Atem yelled.

"But Atem…"

"Get out!" Atem pointed to the door.

Vivian decided to leave. _'I did this for your own good Atem, and one day we will be together.' _She thought.

"Tristan, I think we should give Atem some time alone with her." Joey said, whipping away his tears.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed.

The doctor left followed by Tristan. Joey looked at his friends once more before leaving and closed the door to keep away unwanted visitors.

"Anzu…" Atem sat down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Resting his head on hers, he continued. "I love you so much, and if I have never brought you here you would still be alive. I wanted to have a future with you. Now…No! I can't accept that you're gone from this world. I know we been together for only a few days, but…" Atem closed his eyes as tears started to come down heavier.

"Atem, Anzu isn't died." A voice said.

Atem's eyes opened and looked to see a translucent image of him and Anzu, wearing Egyptian clothing.

"You're Yami and Tea. But how?"

"We have live within the puzzle till the day we are needed again." Yami told him.

"How is Anzu alive? I thought she had…" He was too scared to say the word.

"You will see." Tea smiled. She and Yami started to glow.

Tea when into Anzu's body while Yami did the same with Atem, and fused their souls.

Dream

"Where am I?" Anzu asked as she opened her eyes and saw nothing but white.

"You're in a dream, Anzu." Tea appeared.

"You're me?"

"From another life," Tea replied. "Now Anzu, it's time to wake up."

"Wake up?"

"Yes, wake up. Atem needs you, and if you don't wake up evil wins."

"How?" Anzu asked. "With or without me Atem will still defeat the evil Isis had mention a few days back."

"You don't get, do you? You are his heart and without you, he won't have the will to go on. He loves you and I know you love him, so wake up."

End Dream

Anzu opened her eyes to see that she was resting on Atem's shoulder. His arms locked gently around her waist and head resting against hers.

"Atem." She said.

"Anzu?" Atem opened his eyes. "Anzu, you're alive."

"Yeah, but what happened? All I remember was Vivian coming into the room and injected something into me."

"Vivian! I am going to kill that little witch!" Atem yelled.

"Atem, clam down. Tell me what happened?"

"You were injected with a poison and everyone thought you were dead."

"Okay. Now I am going to kill that little witch! Where is she?" Anzu got out of the bed.

"Anzu, wait!" Atem got up as will.

"What is it?"

Atem pressed his lips onto hers. He missed this feeling; he never wanted to lose it again. Licking her lips, Anzu opened up and moaned as she and Atem fight for dominance. Moving her hands up his rock hard pecks Anzu hugged his neck while Atem wrapped his arms around her waist. Parting, Atem trailed down to Anzu's neck. Anzu moans became louder as she moved her hand up and down his abs.

"Atem…as…as," Anzu tried to fight her desire. "As much as I want to make love to you, we need to find her."

Atem knew she was right and it took everything they had to part.

"We will finish this tonight." He whispered in Anzu's ear.

"I am looking forward to it." Anzu gave him another kiss before leaving.

* * *

_'Oh no. How can that Anzu still be alive? I taught I had killed her? If they find me I'm died.'_ Vivian thought. It was now a few minutes to and six and everyone expect Marik, his henchman and Bakura was on the lookout for Vivian.

The island was very small so there weren't many places she could have hid.

Creeping onto the pier Vivian saw a speed boat and was about to jump into it, if Tristan never grabbed her.

"I knew she would come here." Tristan grinned.

"Great, Mr. Genius. We all knew she would come here, since it's the only place with a boat." Joey said.

"Like you could do any better." Tristan muttered.

"Guys, clam down the most important thing is that we found her and I can do this." Anzu stood in front of Vivian and punched her in the face. "You're lucky I wouldn't kill you."

"And you're lucky I am not pressing charges on you." Vivian spat.

"You charge me? You idiot! You're going to jail for attempted murder, and I will make sure that you be but away for a long time."

"No way! A pretty girl like me can't live in jail." Vivian screamed.

"Maybe you such have thought of that before you hurt Anzu." Atem said.

"Don't worry Vivian. In prison, if you keep acting stupid and stay pretty you can be somebody's bitch." Anzu laughed.

Two of Kaiba's guards came towards the gang and handcuffed Vivian.

"You can't do this to me. I did nothing wrong!" Vivian whined.

"Can you of you duct tape her mouth?" Joey asked. "I am sick of her whining."

The guards threw her into a helicopter and flew off to the Domino Jail.

"So Anzu, how are you feeling?" Joey asked.

"Better, now that, that sicko is away and I have my best friends with me." Anzu smiled.

"Glad to hear. Now let's get back before Kaiba starts the semi finals without us." Joey said as he and Tristan walked away.

Anzu started to walk to till she saw Atem wasn't coming.

"Atem, what's wrong?" Walking up to him, she hugged his neck. Atem hugged her waist and said,

"I almost lost you today, and I didn't know what I would have done if that happened."

"I know. Atem, I had a dream about Tea, and she saved me somehow."

"Yes, she and Yami appeared and saved you. They appeared and fused with us or something like that, now their memories are ours and we know what to do in order to defeat Zorc."

"And this time he will be gone for good." Anzu leaned up to kiss his lips.

* * *

"Master Marik, I have failed you." Odion said as he fell to his knees.

It was now the second semi finals and Atem had gone up against Odion.

"You idiot! Now I have lost another god card!" Marik yelled though their mind link. Marik had given Odion, Obelisk, to go against Slifer but that plan back fired.

"I will have that card, please." Atem said to Odion.

"Here!" He threw Obelisk to Atem. "But I most warn you that even with two god cards you are no match against the most powerful Ra!"

"Atem, you did great." Joey said as he, Tristan and Anzu ran towards him.

"Thank you and I really wanted to face you in the finals instead of Marik." Atem sighed.

"It's okay pal. There will be other chances but right now just beat Marik."

Anzu and Atem decided that it was best to tell them everything but the dreams and how Anzu was brought back to life. That part would be their secret.

'_It seems like Marik has lost another god card. It doesn't matter, for soon I will have his and Atem's millennium items._' Bakura thought. Watching the match from a distance. _'Soon Zorc will return to this world and be the supreme ruler!' _Bakura took out the millennium eye. _'Soon I will add another two to my collection and as soon as I can locate the other three my job will be complete.'_

* * *

"Good night guys. See yah in the morning." Joey yawned.

Tristan said good night before going to his room.

Mai then ran up to them and said, "Hey Joey."

"Hi Mai, what's up?"

"Remember, we had plans tonight?"

"Oh, yeah." Joey grinned. He hugged Mai's waist and thought, _'Atem and Anzu aren't the only ones getting lucky tonight,' _

"Looks like Joey found a girlfriend. I didn't think he was the type to go out with older women though." Anzu said.

"That's Joey for you, but at least it isn't Vivian." Atem chuckled.

"If I never hear or see that wicked witch again. I will be happy." Anzu said.

"I will try my best to protect you next time." Atem kissed her cheek.

"Atem, do you think that Zorc is Marik?" She asked.

"No, I don't. Looking though Yami's memories I can tell that Zorc lives within whoever bares the most hate towards mankind. And from I can tell Marik doesn't hate mankind. He is just confused."

"Will whoever it is most be on the island or Isis wouldn't have told you to come here."

"Anzu. As long as I have you and my friends, together we will find a way to defeat this creature." Atem reassured her.

Anzu smiled. "I will stay in my room tonight so you won't have any distraction."

"You are never a distraction to me, Anzu and like I told you before I never want to go to sleep without you beside me." Atem took her hand and carried her into their room.

Closing the door, Anzu clashed her lips onto Atem's.

* * *

Atem removed the last of Anzu's clothes. Throwing it to the floor he said, "You look so beautiful."

"So do you." Anzu said.

Parting her legs Atem and Anzu became one.

'_Atem, you are my heart.'_ Anzu said though their link.

'_And you are mine,'_ He replied.


	12. The End and The Start of A New Beginning

Atem lend against the headboard, looking though the window. He was up half the night, worried. _'How am I supposed to defeat someone when I don't know it is?'_

Feeling Anzu moving he looked down to see the brunette opening her eyes. Checking the clock he saw five thirty.

"Atem stop doubting yourself. Joey, Tristan, Isis and I have faith in you, so, just have faith in yourself." She sat up.

"Thank you," Atem smiled. "For those words of encouragement."

"Atem, you need to get some sleep. You had been up for half the night."

"And how do you know that, mother?" Atem said, sarcastically.

"I heard your thoughts. You and I are connected, remember?"

"I remember, you and I used our link for half the night so we wouldn't distrub anyone." He gave her a wink.

"Stop it," Anzu blushed.

Atem lend forward and kissed her. Anzu gave into it, as she moved her hands up Atem's chest to hug his neck. Atem flipped her over without breaking the kiss, so now Anzu was on the bottom while his body pressed against hers. He hugged her waist as the kiss became more passionate.

_I love you_. Atem opened their link

_I love you, too_. Anzu replied.

_Are you ready?_ Atem asked.

_Yes._ Anzu nodded.

Neither Anzu nor Atem regretted been each others first. To them it felt right, and would always treasure that along with the other moments they will share, for a lifetime.

Opening her legs, Atem came between them and thrust.

Atem cared deeply for Anzu, more than anything else, including his life. He saw the love she held for him and when she was thought to be died he felt a part of him died with her too. He would have hunted and killed the person that dared took his love, if she hadn't returned.

Enjoying her moans, he kissed her neck.

Anzu saw the love Atem held for her, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She held the grip around Atem's neck, firmly.

_Atem-chan…_

_Anzuko._ Atem parted from her neck and clash his lips onto hers. They both knew what was coming next.

* * *

It was now nine a.m. when Atem and Anzu walked into the stadium. Anzu had gone to the stands where Joey, Tristan, and Mai were sitting. Odion was nowhere to be seen while Atem made his way to the flied.

Marik stood in the centre with Roland, waiting.

Kaiba and Mokuba watched from a distance as the final got underway.

Atem and Marik shuffled their decks before Roland said, "Let the duel begin."

Marik took Monster Reborn from his Graveyard. He then placed a card face down.

"Now I summon Swallowtail Spike Lizard, in defense mode."

As long as it remains in defense mode, Marik will receive 1000 Life Points each turn Swallowtail Spike Lizard is summoned to your side of the field and decreases your life points by 2000 when it is sent to the graveyard.

Atem summoned Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in defense position before placing two cards face down.

Bowganian's effect inflicts 300 damage to Atem 1000 → 700 Life Points.

Marik gains 1000 Life Points due to Swallowtail Spike Lizard's" effect.

Marik activatesMonster Reborn to Special Summon The Winged Dragon of Ra in Phoenix Mode. (0 ATK / 0 DEF). He paid 1000 Life Points (Marik: 1700 → 700 Life Points) to activate The Winged Dragon of Ra's first special ability to destroy all monsters on Atem's side of the field.

Atem activated his own Monster Reborn to Special Summon Slifer and intercept Ra's effect. Slifer is destroyed instead.

Because Ra was Special Summoned, The Winged Dragon of Ra returns to Marik's Graveyard.

Marik activated Surprise Attack from Beyond, allowing him to repeat his Battle Phase. The Winged Dragon of Ra returns to the field, this time under its normal form (0 ATK / 0 DEf).

Pays all but one of his life points.

(Marik: 700 → 1 Life Points), in order to activate The Winged Dragon of Ra's" second special ability and increase its power by the total amount of life points tributed.

The Winged Dragon of Ra: 0 → 699 ATK/ 0 → 699 DEF).

Atem activated Spell Card, Soul Taker, allowing Marik to gain 1000 Life Points.

(Marik: 1 → 1001 Life Points)

But also allowing Atem to use one of Marik's monsters as a tribute. He choosed Egyptian God Slime and, according to Battle City Rules, a Fusion Monster is treated as a number of Tribute Monsters equal to its number of Fusion Material Monsters.

Atem tributed Egyptian God Slime and, since it is treated as a double Tribute. He then can activate Obelisk's special ability, destroying all of Marik's monsters and inflict 4000 damage to his life points.

The Winged Dragon of Ra's special effect makes it immune, but Marik would still lose 4000 Life Points.

Marik tributes Bowganian and Swallowtail Spike Lizard and pays all but one of his Life Points (Marik: 1001 → 1 Life Points), in order to activate The Winged Dragon of Ra's second special ability and increase its power by the total amount of ATK/DEF and Life Points tributed.

(Ra: 699 → 3899 → 4899 ATK / 699 → 2399 → 3399 DEF).

Marik activated Class System, a magic card but since Ra and Obelisk have the same level, Obelisk's effect is negated.

Marik used The Winged Dragon of Ra to attack Obelisk.

Since Atem had played Dark Magician Girl he is able to activate Magical Dimension:

"Now I sacfise Obelisk the Tormentor and Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts to call fore Dark Magician." Atem said. "In attack position."

Atem then activated Ragnarok, and is about to remove all monsters in his Hand, Deck and Graveyard from play in order to destroy The Winged Dragon of Ra.

Atem removed all monsters from his hand, deck and graveyard from play and infused them into Ragnarok, in order to destroy The Winged Dragon of Ra.

Marik surrenders the Duel, by placing his right hand on the duel disk

Marik: 0 Life Points.

"Are you serious?" Atem asked. Marik nodded.

"Yes, I am."

Atem won.

"Atem, won." Anzu ju,ped for joy.

"Yeah, our buddy won." Joey jumped as will.

"Yeah!" Tristan grinned.

"Now the winner of the Battle City Finals is Atem Mutou!" Roland declared. "Now Ladies and Gentlemen, the helicopters are leaving in an hour time, so, please gather your items quickly." Informing them of where to meet Roland left.

_Wait! Atem, this seem too easy, where is the so called evil one?_ Anzu asked.

_You're right. _Atem agreed. "Marik, who or what put you up to all this?"

"Bakura!" Marik answered. "I met him a few months back. After I told him of my rod, and my plans to get out of been a tomb keeper he convised me that getting the three gods cards was the only way to do so. And in return for him getting me out I would give him my rod and my sisters'necklace."

_Anzu, are you thinking what I am?_ Atem asked.

_Yes. We better find Bakura before something bad happens. _Getting up from her seat, Anzu said, "Guys we better get going."

Why?" Joey asked.

"We need to find Bakura before something bad happens."

Joey and Tristan remembered what she had told them earlier and got up.

"I will see you on the helicopters. Okay Mai?" Joey said.

"Sure, I will save you a seat beside me." Mai gave him a short kiss.

Joey smiled as he left.

"So, Joey, since your going out now, can I go on a date with your sister?" Tristan asked.

"Over my died body!" Joey stopped and gave Tristan a deadly glare. "I will have my baby sister dating someone as old and annoying as you!"

"Looks who is talking, you're dating a woman way older than you and you are twice as annoying than I am!" Tristan growled.

"Guys! We shouldn't be aguring about this now." Anzu told them.

"She's right." Joey said.

"Marik, where is Bakura?" Atem asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since he lost." Marik turned to leave. "I better find Odion, and pack."

"Okay," Atem turned to see Anzu, Joey and Tristan leaving. He ran out of the staduim and meet them in the mansion.

* * *

An hour later.

"We have looked every where and still no Bakura!" Joey became frustrated.

The four friends stood on the beach along with Kaiba, Mokuba, Roland, Mai, Marik and Odion.

"Maybe that woman was wrong about that monster." Tristan suggested.

"No, she made it clear that Atem had to enter this tournoment." Anzu sighed.

"What are you geeks muttering about?" Kaiba said, upset.

"How you came fifth in your own tournoment!" Joey joked. "How does it feel to be ranked below me?"

"Shut up you mutt!" Kaiba yelled as he walked away. Mokuba came up to Anzu and handed her a white bottle.

"Here Anzu, I found this in Vivian's room. It has your name on it." Mokuba handed it to her.

"It's my pills. Thank you Mokuba." Anzu smiled.

"Welcome!" Mokuba returned the smile. He then walked to where his brother was.

"Man, how can a sweet little kid like Mokuba be related to that jerk?" Joey asked.

A few moments later noise could be heard from the mansion. Everyone looked and saw the roof breaking apart. Moments later a monster appeared.

"Ah…Kaiba, please tell me that's just a silmulation?" Joey started to quiver.

"I wish I could underdog." Kaiba answered.

"That…That monster was livning inside Bakura? That's just nasty!" Joey almost fainted.

"You foolish mortals." Zorc laughed. "Even without the items I have still come to life. Now it's time to finsh what I have started three thousand years ago!"

Zorc lifted his hands up high and the sky turned black. He then looked down to see Anzu and Atem. "I thought I killed you pist a long time ago? Never mind. I will make sure to finish what I started!" Curling his hand into a fist. He prepared to kill.

Atem and Anzu jumped out of the way before Atem activted his duel disk. Taking out Ra he summoned it.

Joey thought of something then activted his duel disk and summoned Red Eyes Balck Dragon.

Ra turned into it's Phoeix Mode and attacked Zorc, but barely weaken it.

As Red Eyes attacked Zorc bat it away with his hand.

"Red Eye!" Joey cried.

Just then Hapie's Pet Dragon appeared and attacked.

Joey and Atem looked round to see Mai. "I can't let you boys have all the fun." She smiled.

Hapie's Pet Dragon barely phased him before been destoryed.

"You fools leave the dragon battle to me!" Kaiba moved in front of them. Taking out his three Blue Eyes, he fused them before making it attacked. Blue Eyes mangaed to knock Zorc to the ground.

Anzu then said, "Atem, remember, you have to fuse the god cards together."

Atem took out Slifer and Obelisk and fused them with Ra.

"Wow!" Joey and Tristan said.

"That's got to be the most powerful duel monster ever." Kaiba muttered. "Another reason why I need to get them."

"You well not defeat me again!" Zorc got up. The Creator of Light, Horakthy attacked and with one punch send Zorc flying into the water. Clapping her hands together, a golden staff appeared.

"I will put an end to you once and for all, evil one." Horakthy spinned the staff till a gate way appeared above Zorc. Knocking the staff on the ground it opened and light started to surround him.

Knocking the staff two time, Zorc was oberated.

Horakthy turned to Atem and Anzu, "I am happy to have served you my king and queen." She whispered before disappearing.

"What the f… just happened?" Joey asked. "Did that duel monster just talk and did it call Atem and Anzu king and queen?"

"Clam down Joey, we will explain it along the way." Atem sighed.

* * *

Later in the night

After Kaiba's helicopters dropped everyone back onto the pier, Atem had finished explaining almost everthing. Kaiba didn't believe it, and called it rubbish while Joey was still puzzled by it and Mai didn't really care.

"Master Marik, what do we do now?" Odion asked.

"We go home now to Isis and start a new life." Marik smiled. _'Finally I am free from this job, forever.' _Marik and Odion looked at the gang once more then left.

"Joey, here is my number. Call me sometime." Mai gave him a wink.

"Sure," Joey drooled.

"See you guys around." Mai waved as she left.

"So, Joey, about your sister. Can I get her number?" Tristan asked.

"No way!" Joey started to run after Mai. "Hold up Mai, we need a ride, home."

"Come on. Serenity is old enough to make her own chooses on who to date." Tristan ran after him.

Anzu and Atem laughed.

"They forgot that we live a few blocks from here." Anzu said.

"Looks like it. Come on Anzu, let's go home." Atem took her hand.

* * *

The next morning Anzu woke up and saw that it was eight a.m. Feeling Atem hugging her waist tighter, she looked up.

"Morning handsome."

"Morning beautiful." Anzu leaned upwards to greet his lips for a passionate kiss.

"I like waking up like this." Anzu rested back on his chest. "I feel so safe and loved in your arms."

"I know, but when your parents come home I won't be sleeping with you for a while."

"Atem, about my parents."

"Yes, what's the matter?" Atem sat upwards carrying Anzu with him.

"They called me last night and said they weren't coming back."

"What?"

"The reason they were on that trip was to look for a new house. My dad had to move again cause of his job and as soon as they had found a house I would have moved with them, but I convinced them that it would be best for me to stay here."

"I am happy your staying, but why?" Atem rubbed her cheek.

"I love you, number one. Number two, I would miss Joey and Tristan. Three, this is the seven time I have moved in the year and lastly if I had gone with them I would have been held a year back."

"So you know what this means?" Aetm grinned.

"I do, but Gramps?"

"Gramps won't be back for a few months a least. He usually sends money to my account to last for up to a year."

"So," Anzu used her cute voice. Moving closer to him she rested her head on his chest.

"So?" Atem wrapped his arms around her waist. Anzu lifted her head and locked eyes with Atem. Leaning up she pressed her lips against his. Atem moaned as he fell onto the bed, taking Anzu with him. Anzu wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing him closer.

"So since no one is around to hear us. Please don't hold back."

"I never intended to, my queen."

"I love you so much." Anzu moaned as Atem slid to her neck.

"I love you too." Atem replied between kisses.

As Atem and Anzu made love, both failed to notice that the puzzle was glowing on the nightstand.


	13. In The End

Atem kissed Anzu's forehead before drifting off to sleep. Anzu moved closer to Atem and as his hands hugged her waist. She smiled before falling asleep.

The puzzle started to glow brighter, engulfing the room.

Dream

"_Atem, I am so happy you brought me here. This is the place where we had our first date." Anzu smiled. _

"_Happy anniversiry my beautiful wife." Atem moved closer to her. Leaning down his lips pressed against hers. _

"_Oh, Atem," Anzu moaned. _

"_How disgusting!" A voice came from behind them. They parted and looked to see an older Vivian. _

"_Who are you?" Anzu asked. The face looked familiar but the name escaped her. _

"_She looks familiar to me." Atem hugged her waist. _

"_Atem, don't you remember? It's me Vivian, you're girlfriend!"_

"_Vivian? Vivian, you're the bitch that almost killed Anzu." Atem yelled. _

_Vivian moved closer, "Darling, I knew you would remember me. You're the only person I been thinking of for the past nineteen years. Now we can finally be together." _

_Anzu laughed, "You stupid witch! If you haven't noticed I am his wife, and the mother of his four children. So, the only way he is going to be with you is over your dead body!" _

"_Atem, you are married to this trash? How can some one as rich and succusful as you be with a wannabe?" Vivian started to move back.. _

"_Now if you will excuse us, we have a dinner to attened." Atem hugged her waist. Walking away Vivian grabbed Atem's shoulder. _

"_You belong with me! Not her…that…that bitch!" Vivian cried. _

_Anzu punched her in the face, "If I ever see you anywhere near my family, I will make sure you go back to jail!"_

_Vivian backed away. Jail wasn't a pretty place to be. After nearly two decades of been beat up and raped she wasn't in any mood to go back._

"_Clam down, Anzuko." Atem hugged her from behind. _

"_I am clam." _

_Good, now let's go. After we are though with the dinner, I have even more suprises waiting for you. Atem said, though their link. _

_And I have a surprise for you too when we reach home. Anzu enjoyed the feeling of Atem's arms around her. _

_Sharing a kiss, they walked inside, leaving Vivian, crying_.

End Dream

"That is my future with Atem, I just have to work harder to make sure that future happens."Anzu yawned. Opening her eyes she saw the sun shining though her window.

"You and I will work together in order to see that future." Atem said.

"You had the same dream as me?" Anzu looked up, she saw Atem gazing at her.

"Yes, I did." Atem yawned as well.

"Tried?" Anzu asked.

"Yes, we were up half the night."

"Too bad we have school today or we could just sleep in." Anzu sat up and saddle her boyfriend. Kissing his neck, Atem moaned.

"If you contiune we will be late." Atem placed his hands on Anzu's hips.

"Fine," Anzu pouted. Parting from his neck she prepared to get up until Atem stopped her.

Atem got up and rested Anzu on the bed. Holding her legs, Atem came between them and whispered, "I guess we can be a little late."

* * *

One year later

"Bye guys. I will miss you so much." Anzu said.

"We will miss you too." Serenity tried to hold back the tears.

"Anzu, call us when you reach." Tristan gave her a farwell hug. "Good bye."

"Tristan, this isn't good bye." Anzu reminded him. "I will be back in four years. Plus, I will save enough money to come visit during the summers."

Parting from the hug, Joey moved from front of her. "I will see you soon." He hugged her. "Knock them died at that dance school."

"Thanks Joey." Anzu smiled. Taking a deep breath, she took up her suitcases and walked though the gate.

It's been a year since Zorc was defeated, and since then Joey finally gave Tristan the go ahead to date Serenity. His relationship with Mai has been going steady, so far. As for Atem and Anzu's relationship it was still going strong much to the dislike of Atem's fangirls.

'_Atem, I miss you. I wish you were here to see me off.'_ Anzu thought. Atem had left a few days earlier for a tournment, and she didn't get a chance to say bye. By the time she awoke he was gone. It felt strange not see him when she would wake up, since they been living together for a year and a coulpe days.

* * *

Atem sat on one of the airport's seats, waiting for Anzu. He had to leave earlier so he could finish up everything before Anzu arrived.

Atem, had told her that he had a tournoment to attened, what he didn't tell her was that he was accepted into a college near hers. It was hard to keep it a serect, especailly the day he had to leave.

Flashback

_The alarm set off and Atem woke up and shut it off. Seeing the time to be three a.m. he looked to see that Anzu was still asleep. _

_Getting out of bed he gave her a peck on the cheek before taking up his clothes. He yawned softly, before walking to the bathroom. _

_Last night made him very sore. He and Anzu wanted that moment to last since they would be apart for a few days. _

_A few minutes later Atem walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed. Looking at Anzu once more, he walked over and gave her one last kiss before using the sheet to cover her. _

"_I love you, Anzu. I will see you in three days." He whispered. Taking up his suitcase he left. _

End Flashback

Even after three days he was still sore but it didn't brother him, that much.

Seeing people walking though the gate, Atem smriked as he got up. When he finally spotted Anzu, Atem waited for her to take up her suitcase till he walked towards her before hugging her waist.

"Hey!" Anzu looked round to see Atem. "Atem!" Wrapping her arms around him, Anzu smiled. She missed his touch, his scent and voice.

He called her everyday but nothing beats talking to someone you love face to face.

"I got into a college near yours and rented an aparment for us." Hugging Anzu tighter, Atem rested his forehead onto hers. They started to rock from side to side as she asked,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Do you know how upset I am?" Anzu pouted.

"I am sorry, my sweet, but I think I have been punished enough. It was hard going to bed without you. I missed you so much." Atem nippled her ear.

_Atem, you better stop. I am still sore._ Anzu said, though their link.

_I am too._ Atem stopped. Parting from her, he asked, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Home? I like the sound of that." Anzu nodded. Atem took up her suitcase and walked though the door, to start the new chapter of their lives.

* * *

_Should I really contiune or not?_


End file.
